Currently, image sensors have a predetermined dynamic range for capturing images. Some scenes require a large capture dynamic range that may exceed the capability of the image sensor. In this case, the captured scene may not be faithfully represented. Therefore, increasing the dynamic range of image sensors in addition to the normal mode of operation is desirable.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an image sensor with variable sensitivity to convert captured photoelectron charge into a voltage.